Ranum Peony
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Duet antara kedua orangtua si bayi. Aroma bunga peony tak diindahkan. Wangi teh yang telah diseduh diabaikan. Harum biskuit panggang tidak menggoda ketiga orang satu keluarga tersebut.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: Masaomi x Shiori.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Ranum Peony**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Setetes embun gugur dari mahkota bunga, _peony_ mekar di kala subuh. Sayap sang surya mengepak, menerangi padang rumput penuh ditumbuhi asta warna flora. Kilau terang merabak bayang sekumpulan batang tanaman hias, malu-malu menimbulkan lintasan lurus jalanan halus dari beton.

Bebatuan rapi tersusun laksana pagar, menutup akses tanah menumbuhkan kembang cantik. Ujung lintasan mengarah menuju istana megah, yang satu lagi menuju bangunan cantik sewarna butir pasir bergradasi birunya es.

Tak perlulah bertanya, siapa yang melintas dari kejauhan pun mengenalnya. Bangunan sederhana namun kokoh, serasi dengan taman yang mengitari. Garis rumit membentuk simbol penutup limas.

Apa fungsinya? Mengapa bangunan tersebut dibangun di tengah-tengah padang bunga? Tidak perlu pertanyaan ketiga untuk mencaritahu jawaban. Begitu mentari mulai meninggi, semua pertanyaan akan terjawab dengan suatu pemandangan manis.

Hari belum mencapai tengah hari, sosok figur seorang wanita dewasa sudah disibukkan oleh buah hati dalam salah satu kamar mansion. Bayi mungil itu mungkin awalnya terbangun di pagi hari karena merasa haus, tak henti-henti menangis meminta susu dan madu manis kendati sudah ditimang berkali-kali oleh dayang-dayang pengasuh hingga sang ibu datang menjemput dalam dekapan hangat.

Angin musim semi bertiup halus, membiarkan wewangian alami dari flora ikut mengiringi. Tak urung sang bayi mulai terlelap dalam buaian bunga tidur, usai merasakan belaian penuh belas kasih dari sang ibu, senantiasa memberi nutrisi harian putra tercinta.

Segaris kecil senyum penuh welas asih terlukis, sungguh sayang wanita yang menjabat sebagai ibu muda tersebut pada sang putra. Napasnya teratur usai mendapat susu, dan kini tengah bermimpi indah dalam gendongan. Saking sayangnya, tak rela jika butir mutiara halus bermunculan dari sepasang netra bulat sewarna langit tersebut.

"Dia tak akan mau diam jika bukan ibunya sendiri yang bertindak."

Wanita tersebut—Lady Shiori—tersentak kala telinga dikejuti teguran halus dengan suara berat yang khas. Taklah lama, lantaran ujung bibir sang lady kembali naik—tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Tubuh dibalik, berhati-hati agar sang bayi tidak terpisah dari mimpi indah.

Dan, benar saja.

Sang suami, berdiri di sana.

Masaomi Akashi melangkah masuk lebih dekat, dengan postur ala tentara militer dan gaya yang elegan nan altetis menjejaki lantai keramik berlapis karpet persia. Mendekati istri dan putra semata wayang.

Retina serupa anggur merah berkilat tajam namun hangat. Shiori tak gentar membalas, dengan sorot mata lembut.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sang lady benar-benar tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya memang telah jatuh ke dalam jeratan pesona suami. Tak mampu wanita itu menyesalkan segala hal yang telah terjadi di antara mereka, hingga lahirlah sang anugerah.

Hari paling bersejarah, malaikat mungil bermahkota merah alami sewarna darah berkulit gading.

"Enggan untuk menggendongnya?" Bibir mungil berwarna peach melontarkan lelucon jenaka sebelum nama sang suami, sayangnya terlalu lirih untuk disebut sebuah panggilan.

Tidak menjadi soal, sebelah tangan yang semula digunakan tuk menyangga tubuh putra tersayang, lantas diangkat ke arah suami. Jemari lentik bergerak halus, seolah memanggil.

"Marilah, Sayang. Kemarilah. Ikutlah mengantar putra kita ke tempat tidurnya."

Tidak butuh ajakan yang kedua untuk membujuk pria serupa kaisar menarik kaki melangkah menghampiri permaisuri. Dengan segera, langkah tegap berirama menjejaki lantai keramik berwarna putih. Perlahan-lahan memutus jarak antara dirinya dengan permaisuri tercinta

Ini bukanlah hari yang sibuk.

Beruntung dewata juga tengah berbaik hati tidak menimbulkam cuaca buruk pada hari pertengahan musim semi saat ini

Lengan kekar melingkari pinggang ramping, berhati-hati agar si bayi berusia tiga bulan tak terbangun. Shiori memberikan senyum termanis pada sang kaisar dan menyandarkan kepala pada bahu lebar nan tegap suaminya, kedua tangan sigap membawa si kecil agar lebih mendekat ke tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Lihat wajahnya. Nyenyak sekali, ia terlihat tanpa beban."

Masaomi bermonolog, kalimatnya boleh sinis, akan tetapi Shiori menangkap sorot mata suami melunak lembut pada darah dagingnya. Jemari diangkat, sengaja mengusap benang-benang merah halus, mahkota alami si bayi. Lebih terang dari rambut sang ibu.

Kekeh halus terdengar dari wanita serupa bidadari, sungguh geli sang lady mendengar kalimat tuturan Masaomi. Siapa sangka pria dingin terkenal sadis dan bertoleransi amat rendah sehari-hari bisa melembut seperti ini?

Seberapa besar pesona buah hatinya hingga mampu membuat suaminya bertekuk lutut?

"Aku akan meminta Ronove untuk membawakan seperangkat teh linden untuk kita, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Kuharap Yang Mulia bisa bersantai di hari yang indah ini," canda Shiori.

Lelucon jenaka dibalas dengusan napas, manik anggur merah kepunyaannya mengerling ke arah istrin. "Kukira kau telah membiasakan diri memanggilku hanya dengan nama apabila hanya kita berdua di sini."

Tak kuat Shiori untuk tidak tertawa barang cekikikan. "Saya hanya ingin menjaga derajat Anda sebagai seorang Kaisar, Yang Mulia," godanya lagi. Entah mengapa wanita berambut sewarna merah api tersebut tak pernah bosan menggoda suami kala hanya mereka di sini.

"Jangan menggodaku, Shiori."

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Jubah dan selendang yang melekat pada tubuh dibiarkan terseret ketika melangkah, tak akan takut terkotori lantaran sepanjang jalan telah dibersihkan sedemikian rupa oleh tukang kebun.

Beberapa orang pelayan yang dipekerjakan sesekali berpapasan dan siaga membungkukkan badan dengan sopan menyirati tata krama terlatih.

Dibalas dengan anggukan Kaisar serta senyum lembut Permaisuri.

Saat bertemu penasihat pribadi—Ronove—Shiori meminta teh linden, yang kemudian dibalas godaan Ronove pada Masaomi ingin ditambah pemanis madu dan balok gula atau tidak.

Maka pria berusia pertengahan abad dengan sigap pergi ke dapur, meminta para koki untuk menyiapkan daun teh kering yang tersimpan rapat dalam ruang penyimpanan. Tak lupa seperangkat alat minum teh yang cantik dengan ukiran bunga peony kesukaan Lady Shiori, tidak pula dilupakan sepiring kecil biskuit asin yang dipanggang beserta krim manis olahan koki terbaik.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai tempat yang dituju.

Shiori merebahkan putranya secara perlahan dan hati-hati dalam ranjang gantung dari keranjang jerami berwarna putih tanpa tutup.

Tali penyangga ranjang berwarna senada terpasang kokoh pada keempat sudut membentuk dua sisi sejajar, tanaman mandevilla tumbuh merambati tali. Kain merah yang dijahit membungkus ribuan bulu angsa sudah tersedia di dalam, senantiasa menjadi kasur empuk si bayi.

Bantal berbahan sama juga tersedia, siap menyangga kepala mungil yang telah ditumbuhi rambut merah stroberi. Selimut berbahan wol berwarna merah maroon ditarik Shiori untuk menyelimuti putranya, melindungi si bayi dari angin musim semi yang bertiup halus.

Sungguh tempat tidur idaman para bayi, juga impian para ibu yang mengharapkan buah hatinya tidur nyenyak dalam tempat tidur cantik.

Hal itu tidaklah merupakan pengecualian bagi Shiori. Betapa bahagianya sang lady menyaksikan putra semata wayang tidur dengan tenang dalam ayunan. Kelopak mata halus yang menyembunyikan sepasang netra dwiwarna unik nan cantik berkilau tertutup rapat tak berkeinginan terbuka. Bibir mungil sewarna persik sedikit terbelah. Hidung kecil sedikit mancung menghembuskan karbon secara teratur. Tangan halus tergeletak di kedua sisi wajah tak tertutupi selimut.

Mau tak mau, pesona sang putra mendorong Shiori tuk bersenandung. Menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur di mana seharusnya dinyanyikan sebelum buah hatinya tertidur. Biarlah, mungkin si bayi akan semakin nyenyak tidurnya apabila mendengarkan sang ibu menyenandungkan lagu untuknya.

Masaomi duduk di lantai keramik sambil bersandar pada tiang, di tangannya sudah tersedia okarina. Tak ada salahnya jika sang ayah ikut mengiringi senandung lembut ibunda.

Duet antara kedua orangtua si bayi. Aroma bunga peony tak diindahkan. Wangi teh yang telah diseduh diabaikan. Harum biskuit panggang tidak menggoda ketiga orang satu keluarga tersebut.

Shiori duduk di kursi yang terletak bersebelahan dengan ayunan gantung, bernyanyi sambil sesekali mengayun pelan tempat tidur sang anugerah. Masaomi memperhatikannya sembari terus meniup okarina, menciptakan nada bunyi berirama mengiringi lirik yang dinyanyikan.

Tak ada tanda-tanda si bayi terusik, betapa pulas buah hati mereka dalam tidurnya. Pastilah mimpinya begitu menyenangkan.

"Kami harap kelak Engkau tumbuh sebagai anak yang sehat, Seijuurou."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
